superbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/Getting Started
Setting your Preferences A user may customize the way a wiki page appears, or how the wiki processes certain actions. Click the "preference" tab to go to your personal preference page. (If you are using the default settings, the preference tab probably appears in a drop-down Menu under "MORE" near the top right of the page.) Here you can *Change the appearance of the page (click the "skins" tab to make a choice) *Change your password *Give your email address if you want people to be able to email you (they won't be told your address unless you reply) *Set time display settings *Adjust settings for things like "search", "WatchList", etc. Finding an article Want to find an article, look in these places *'Use the standard search function'. Every page on this wiki includes a search box, either in the sidebar or somewhere in the body of the page. Type in the name of the person you are looking for, and click the "search button" below or to the right of the entry field. You'll get a list of articles that contain whatever you placed in the data entry box, unless there's an article with that exact name, in which case you go to it. The result may be a "disambiguation page", listing several people who share the same name. Usually there's enough information to tell you which one to click. *'Look in different categories'. You can search a category and find pages that you like in that category. You can also add pages into that category by hitting the Random Page button on the top of every page. Editing an existing article Every article can be improved, and nearly all can be edited by anybody, including everyone reading this sentence who can type and click. If you see something that can be improved, hit "Edit this page" or "Edit with form" and have a go. Text is edited much the same as in a word-processing program. Several typing-aids (such as "bold") are in little boxes just above the editing box. If you think you've made a mess, click "Cancel" or just click away (e.g. to one of your bookmarks). But if a "Preview" looks about right, click "Save page". (If you are using "Edit with form", regrettably a "Preview" is little or no help. Semantic Forms have their own way of doing things, one result of which is that you don't immediately see the final page, even after the first save.) Creating a New Article A detailed article on creating articles is found at . In brief, there are three basic methods *'Create Link'. You can create an article by creating a link to it from an existing page ::*Pick a name for the article. ::*Open and edit an existing page where its appropriate (your User page is a good place for this). (See Editing an Existing Article above). ::*Place the name of the article you want to create within "double square brackets". It will look like this Name of Article ::*Save the page. ::*Click the link you've just created, and you'll be taken to a blank page with the name of the article. ::*Type something into the article (don't just save the blank page, as it won't "take".) ::*Save the page ::*At that point you will have a new article *'Create a Page'. Use the "Create a Page" link in the navigation pane. This will take you to a page explaining how to create articles, and will also give you a "fill in the blank" text box that can be used to create a page on the fly. This page provides several alternative formats for person articles. Choose the "blank" format if you want to go it alone. Choose one of the others if you want to have the Wiki create some of the format elements. (There are several text boxes for creating articles following different formats. Pick the one that best fits your needs, create a page with it, and then modify the format as you see fit.